


Девять жизней Героя Кватча

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: (i belive so), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Герой может быть любой расы, пола и возраста. Герой может родиться от любых родителей и под любым знаком. Герой может быть не один.
Series: TES - Point of view [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/44171
Kudos: 1





	Девять жизней Героя Кватча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано оооочень давно по TES IV: Oblivion для команды TES на Фэндомную Битву – 2013

Каджит продержался дольше всех.  
Для нас он остался не просто первым — единственным и настоящим.  
Я потом узнал, за что его бросили в темницу. Оказалось, в Портовом районе он подставил подножку пьяному дворцовому стражнику, вышедшему из плавучей таверны проблеваться.  
Каджит заявлял, что всё вышло случайно. Может, и впрямь случайно, но вывалявшийся в густой, пропахшей нищетой грязи стражник вообразил, что это было покушение на его жизнь. 

Если бы каджит не смеялся, его выпустили бы через пару недель.  
Но он смеялся, и ему грозила смертная казнь.  
Когда мы шли ледяными белокаменными коридорами, уходящими глубоко во тьму под Имперским городом, он тоже смеялся. Но тут его как раз можно было понять. Не каждый день сам император спасает жизнь блохастому оборванцу без роду и племени. 

Потом оказалось, что этот вечно линяющий мерзавец с невесть кем и когда выдерганными усами крепко сидел на скуме и слезать не собирался. В дурмане он был готов на любое безрассудство, любую глупость. Думаю, в кватчские Врата Обливиона он полез потому, что перепутал дверь в План Мерунеса Дагона с дланью Азуры, полной лунного сахара. 

Он трижды спасал мне жизнь, в последний раз — ценой кончика собственного правого уха. Собрал все четыре тома комментариев к Мистериуму Заркса и ухитрился в одиночку пройти через святилище Мифического рассвета, украв у сектантов Мистериум и вдобавок — несчастного жреца, приготовленного для жертвоприношения. 

Он был истинным героем, хотя от него воняло мокрой помойной кошкой.  
На его счету было девять Врат — ровно девять, потому что девятые он всё-таки закрыл. Опознали его с трудом, по вытянутой морде, такой плоской, будто в неё когда-то прилетел увесистый булыжник. И по хвосту, конечно. Хвостом он по-настоящему гордился и часами готов был выбирать из него колючки. 

Сигильский камень еле выпростали из его скрюченных рук, да и то несколько пальцев отвалились и рассыпались в сальную рыжую пыль.  
А в целом от него мало что осталось. Шерсть горит хорошо, да и плоть под ней — не хуже.  
Грандмастер Джоффри первым понял, чем нам всем грозила его смерть. 

— Людям нужен герой, — негромко начал он, собрав Клинков за столом в главном зале Храма Повелителя облаков. — По всему Тамриэлю из уст в уста передаётся весть о человеке, который заходит во Врата Обливиона, закрывает их и выходит невредимым. Невредимым. 

Во главе стола сидел молчаливый и бледный брат Мартин, Мартин Септим, будущий император всего Тамриэля. Он не одобрял грандмастера, о нет. Каджит был его другом, настоящим, хотя дня не мог прожить без скумы и на стуле оставлял после себя кучку дохлых блох. 

Однако императоры схожи с детьми — кривятся, но открывают рот, когда понимают, что нужно выпить до дна чашку горького лекарства. 

Грандмастер Джоффри понимал, чего хотят люди. Знать, что где-то есть человек, чьё ремесло — спасать женщин, детей, стариков, нищих, сытых жрецов, трусливых стражников, домашних собачек… Весь налаженный быт, с лавками, которые неизменно открываются утром и закрываются вечером. 

Поэтому второй Герой Кватча был обаятельным и улыбчивым имперцем: загоревшим до черноты, как и любой вернувшийся из Алик`ра наёмник, в лёгкой броне с гербом в виде волчьей головы, коротким обоюдоострым мечом и дешёвым, но прочным щитом. Женщины от него млели, стражники охотно узнавали его в каждом встречном искателе приключений и так же охотно забывали.  
По-настоящему горазд он был только языком трепать и потому спёкся уже на вторых Вратах. Спёкся — в буквальном смысле. 

Следующим стал аргонианин-вор, у которого весьма неплохо получалось изображать приличного человека. Но однажды он исчез, и через неделю поисков мы с капитаном Стефаном нашли его у статуи Шеогората между Бравилом и Лейавином — голого, как в день, когда он вылупился, и совершенно безумного. 

Что ж, при нём хотя бы был даэдрический артефакт, требовавшийся Мартину для ритуала.  
Но грандмастер настоял на том, что от аргонианина нужно избавиться. 

Помню, как блестела в свете лун поблёкшая чешуя, когда мы спускали труп в реку возле форта Редман. Тонуть он никак не хотел, и Стефан всё тыкал его веслом, а он всё выплывал.  
В последующие дни мы окончательно убедились, что людям действительно всё равно, есть ли у героя пушистый хвост, чешуя или грива ухоженных волос. Лишь бы он был. 

Грандмастер быстро учился на ошибках и очередным героем выбрал высокого светловолосого норда, который, напившись, голосил песни так, что дрожали камни в стенах Храма.  
Этот сражался не за деньги — за идею. Твердил о Совнгарде, в который непременно попадёт.  
Мороки с ним было немало, но и сделал он — после каджита — больше всех.  
Жаль, что в катакомбах Санкр Тора жадные древние призраки высосали из него молодость и силу. Упав на пороге главного зала Храма, сжимая мешок с кирасой Тайбера Септима, он больше уже не мог встать и жалел лишь об одном — что умрёт не в бою.  
Мартин пробыл с нордом до самого конца, держал его огромную мозолистую ладонь и тихо повторял, что Совнгард ждёт. 

Врата Обливиона росли и множились по всему Тамриэлю, словно грибы и плесень в заброшенном доме. Но у дома был хозяин, и нужно было лишь посадить его на трон. 

— Баурус, — спросил однажды Стефан, щурясь на сияющую облачную дымку, окутывающую далёкий шпиль Башни Белого золота, — как думаешь, сколько ещё мы закопаем героев?  
Я пожал плечами. 

— Грандмастер Джоффри говорит, что героев нет и никогда не было. Что это призрак желаемого, который никогда не обретёт плоть. 

— Как башня в тумане, — невнятно пробормотал Стефан. Похоже, с утра он был уже прилично пьян. — Призрачная башня, и дверь отпирается ключом, которого нет.

Он пошёл прочь, пошатываясь, и я не был уверен, не послышалось ли мне. 

Слухи про Героя Кватча тоже росли и множились. Некоторые называли его возрождённым божественным крестоносцем, некоторые — вернувшимся воплощением какого-то древнего данмерского святого, отдельные полоумные и вовсе считали его одним из принцев даэдра, который не то благоволит людям, не то ненавидит принца-брата. 

Людям не нужен человек, повторял грандмастер Джоффри. Людям нужен образ, знак, агент Судьбы, играющий на нашей стороне. 

Бретона, которого как-то утром нашли повесившимся в кладовой Храма, я почти не запомнил. Он закрыл-то всего одни Врата и оказался таким трусом, что расплакался как жеманная барышня, когда услышал, что поблизости открылась ещё парочка. 

После была босмерка — невысокая, крутобёдрая, крепко и ладно сбитая, она переспала с половиной Клинков-мужчин и даже кое с кем из женщин. Грандмастер не желал, чтобы она закрывала Врата. От неё требовалось лишь показываться в городах и продавать бесчисленные сердца даэдра, собранные ещё её предшественниками. Один предприимчивый аргонианин открыл в Лейавине ресторанчик, где даже в выпивке была кровь даэдра. Такие напитки большим спросом пользовались среди стареющих мужчин. Правда, стража быстро прикрыла его лавочку — оказалось, в качестве порождений Обливиона во многих блюдах выступали самые что ни на есть обыкновенные сиродильские крысы.  
Но босмерка совсем не умела драться и не желала даже учиться и однажды напоролась на ножи культистов-фанатиков, средь бела дня воззвавших посреди Имперского города к Дагону.  
Потребовалось немало денег, драгоценных камней и лунного сахара, чтобы заглушить слухи о том, что стража полдня собирала с мостовой потроха Героя Кватча. 

Мартин осунулся, дни и ночи проводя над Мистериумом Заркса. Годовое колесо близилось к зиме, и алые отблески на горизонте по ночам были не далёкими зарницами, а знаками прорывающихся в наш мир новых Врат. 

Грандмастер Джоффри постарел в несколько недель. В минуту отчаяния он нанял данмерку-авантюристку, и это едва не стало началом конца.  
Хотя можно ли говорить о конце, если мы все, казалось, бежали по кругу? 

Серокожая шлюха попадала в тюрьму чаще, чем выходила из города, осмеливалась посреди разрушенной даэдра деревни вызывать скампов и кланфиров, а в итоге спуталась с Тёмным Братством и покрывала свои грязные делишки доброй славой, по крупицам собранной орденом Клинков.  
С ней пришлось повозиться — данмерка была очень хорошим бойцом. В конце концов её просто связали и кинули в пещеру с ограми.  
Понятия не имею, что те с ней сделали.  
От неё ведь только и требовалось, что быть живой легендой. Разве это так сложно?  
Стефан говорил, что с тех пор часто слышит в ветре крики этой серокожей ведьмы. 

А вот с орком нам повезло. Он не знал ни одних лечебных чар, отказывался пить зелья, но раны на нём и без того зарастали как на собаке.  
Отличный был парень, вообще-то. Пусть и не такой, как каджит.  
Через несколько дней после того, как он возвратился из Мискарканда с великим велкиндским камнем, его нашли с перерезанным горлом в спальне его дома в Бруме. 

Вскоре в Храм Повелителя облаков явился щеголеватый альтмер с бегающими глазами и ловкими тонкими руками убийцы и вора. Он без обиняков заявил, что готов закрывать Врата Обливиона — в обмен на плату и славу, разумеется. 

Сукин сын не знал, что его ожидали Великие Врата. Толику своей славы он, разумеется, получил — пока бегал, высунув язык, по городам и пресмыкался перед графами и графинями, понятия не имея, что истинные договорённости с истинной оплатой давно уже заключены без его участия.  
К чести альтмера надо признать, что Великие Врата ему закрыть удалось. Подозреваю, потому, что он отлично владел заклятием невидимости. 

Но потом его удача закончилась. Этого идиота придавило остатками осадной машины даэдра, когда, казалось, всё уже было кончено. Великий сигильский камень намертво зажало между его животом и землёй. Как сказал грандмастер Джоффри, якоря Врат очень нестабильны, так что никто ни на секунду не задумался, вытаскивать ли нам живого героя или целый и невредимый камень. 

По иронии судьбы статую от благодарных жителей Брумы сначала решили лепить с альтмера.  
Но его тело сдуру оставили на дымящейся после Врат земле, и лицо за какие-то пару часов позеленело и распухло до неузнаваемости. 

Так что на первом (и, наверное, последнем) эскизе статуи, который я видел, изображен был закутанный в плащ широкоплечий человек неопределённых пола и расы, с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном. В жизни владелец такого плаща запнулся бы об собственный подол или влетел сослепу в дерево и уж тем более не смог бы сражаться, но статую такие мелочи не волнуют. По правде сказать, больше внимания привлекала вскинутая в победном жесте рука с мечом Клинков, чем несуществующее лицо. 

И всё же мне хочется верить, что из темноты под капюшоном хитро улыбается обожравшийся лунного сахара каджит. 

Мартин сказал, что медлить больше нельзя. Портал в Рай Каморана нужно открыть как можно скорее. 

Наш император должен взойти на трон.  
Искать нового «Героя Кватча» времени нет, так сказал мне Стефан.  
Грандмастер Джоффри собирает всех в главном зале Храма. Там, где на полу начерчен кровью бога и силой даэдра богохульный даэдрический знак, по обе стороны которого — осколок Этериуса и обломок Обливиона.  
Забавно, но редгарда среди «героев» не было.  
Забавно, но я — редгард.  
Каджит был первым, а умер на девятых Вратах.  
Если вспомнить, что в тюрьме ему грозила казнь, его последние Врата были десятым разом, когда он дёргал смерть за хвост.  
Мой глупый блохастый друг. У меня только одна жизнь. Я десятый герой.  
Да помогут мне Девять богов.


End file.
